Bulletproof Baby Blankets Tidbits & Breadcrumbs
by T'Key'la
Summary: All of these ficklest are related to the Bulletproof Baby Blanket Universe. I'm writing them for H50Land Comm Big Bang. I'll add to them as inspiration strikes. They aren't fully chapters as much as musings. Some of this and some of that. Prompts are from an H50 Bingo Card I got quite a while ago.
1. Quarantine

****  
"But I was vaccinated for it when we thought we might be exposed in Los Angeles," Danny complained from the inside of the quarantine area. How was it possible that he could be exposed to the smallpox virus twice in such short amount of time? No one else he knew had ever been exposed, except Chin and the guys from NCIS. But seriously. They weren't even sure it was smallpox. Did they really expect him and Steve to stay in isolation for upward of 17 days? What were the kids supposed to do?

"I understand your concerns, Detective," the doctor said from the other side of the glass. "But until we are sure that you were not exposed, you're going to be required to stay in quarantine."

Danny frowned at the tall, blond haired doctor who did not look like he was about to change his mind. Danny didn't care that he was one of the foremost authorities on smallpox flown in by the Governor to make sure Steve and Danny got the best care possible. Danny was only interested in being released in time to pick the kids up from school.

"He's right, Danno," Steve said from where he was sitting in one of the plastic chairs. There were three in the room along with a double bed and a small, round table. That was it. There was a bathroom adjourning their isolation room but they weren't supposed to use it without alerting the hospital staff first. There was some concern they could contaminate the water supply.

"What about Emma and John? Who is going to pick them up? Who is going to watch them while we're trapped in here?" Danny demanded, his fists on his hips.

"Kono and Charlie are taking them in," Steve assured him. He stood to cross over to Danny, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Come on. You may as well relax. We're here until they say otherwise."

"Stop being so calm," Danny demanded, sitting in the chair next to where Steve resumed his seat.

"Ranting isn't going to change anything, babe," Steve pointed out. "How would you feel if you gave all of Hawaii smallpox by accident? Especially if the kids got it."

"Ranting may not change anything, but it makes me feel better," Danny decided.

"I know," Steve said, kissing him on the head. "They'll vaccinate us and they'll know in just a few days if we have to stay here."

"We don't have to wear these gowns the entire time, do we?" Danny asked, looking down at the hospital gowns they had been given when their clothes were removed and burned. His seemed about to swallow him while Steve's was barely decent, not that Danny minded that he could see all of Steve's tattoos. He just wasn't all that happy about everyone else seeing so much of Steve.

"We'll provide you sweats," the doctor assured them. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the vaccines."

"Thank you," Steve said, kissing Danny gently. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I guess," Danny sighed. "The kids can come, right?"

"Yes. They'll be here as soon as Charlie goes to get them. He'll explain what's happened."

Danny nodded, leaning against Steve's solid, comforting body. "At least I'm not in this alone."

"No you aren't," Steve promised, hugging him tightly.


	2. Lost and Found

"Don't ever do that to me again," Steve said, wrapping strong arms around Danny.

"Do what? What's up with you?" Danny asked into Steve's chest. It wasn't that he minded being manhandled by his best friend. He was just a little surprised by Steve's reaction.

"I didn't know where you were," Steve said, pulling Danny closer to the Camaro that he had parked illegally in front of Kamekona's shaved ice stand. "You were gone and I didn't know where."

"What?" Danny said, looking up at Steve with a tiny frown. "What?"

"You said that already," Steve said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm _not_freaking out," Steve claimed. "I asked Kono where you had gone. She said she didn't have any idea. I called you. I texted you. Kono tried to track your phone. She couldn't find you. Where were you?"

Danny stood staring up at him, the line between Steve's eyebrows deeper than usual which was saying something. "I told Chin I lost my phone when I was thrown off the boat and into the ocean. I went to get a new one. There was a lot of traffic and then your truck broke down, thank you so much."

"Oh God. It overheated again?"

"Yes it did. I called a tow truck from here but it took longer than expected for them to come."

"Why did you go to get a new phone? Your phone is Five-0's responsibility," Steve said.

"I know. But I asked for a new one and the governor's assistant said it would be a week before I could get one," Danny said.

"A week?" Steve said, frowning down at Danny. "That's just stupid."

"I thought so too. But she said since it's my fourth one this month, I have to wait for the new shipment. I can't wait an entire week so I went to get one. Why didn't Chin tell you I left?"

"Chin left right after you did. I guess he forgot," Steve said with a shrug. "I'll take you back."

"This is what I get for letting you take my car," Danny said, getting into the Camaro. "Hopefully the police garage will be able to fix your truck this time."

"I hope so. And next time, tell me your phone needs to be replaced."

"I would have if you hadn't been tied up," Danny said with a shake of his head. "I'm really okay. You can stop with the freaking out."

"I'll take it under advisement," Steve said as he pulled into the street going much too fast. Danny didn't bother to say anything, just holding on more tightly as the goofball drove with a happy smile plastered on his face.


	3. Oh Shiny!

"Are you sure this is the ring you want?" Danny asked Steve. They had just had their engagement pictures taken, able to check it off The List, and had popped over the jeweler's next door to find wedding rings.

"You don't like it?" Steve asked, looking at the rings which featured a wave undulating in the center, the silver sky above a golden ocean.

"They are very traditional," Mr. Schiffman said with a genuine smile. It wasn't his _I'll smile so they'll buy _smile. It was one he reserved for friends and friendly acquaintances. Steve and Danny fell in the later category and he sincerely wanted to help them find the perfect rings.

"I like them," Danny said, pitching his voice lower so that everyone in the store wasn't privy to their conversation. Not that either of the other couples were focused on anything but their own purchases. "It's just… I don't know… shiner than I expected you to choose."

"Really?" Steve asked, focusing on Danny. "You thought I'd go for something more subtle?"

"Subtle's never been your style, babe," Danny assured him with a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes in a way Steve found entirely irresistible. Not that he didn't think every single part of Danny wasn't just as irresistible. "But it's not like you ever wear any jewelry."

"Wedding ring's different," Steve told him. "I want to make sure everyone knows to keep their hands off of you."

"I see," Danny said. "You want it as a warning beacon."

"Precisely," Steve agreed, turning his focus on the shop owner. "We're getting married in six weeks. Is that enough time?"

"Absolutely, Commander. We'll have them back in four weeks at the most," Mr. Schiffman assured them.

"All right then," Danny said with a nod.

"Do you know your ring sizes?" Mr. Schiffman asked.

Danny thought he had some idea but decided to measure his finger to be certain. Steve also had to measure his, having no reason to know his ring size.

"Do we need to pay you now?" Steve asked.

"You are welcome to wait until they arrive," Mr. Schiffman said. "Do you want anything engraved inside? Many couples do but it's entirely your choice."

"Oh," Danny said, looking up at Steve. "I hadn't thought about that. What do you want?"

"I don't know either," Steve said. "Can we let you know in a couple of days?"

"Certainly," Mr. Schiffman said. "They will be engraved right before they are shipped so you have plenty of time."

"Thank you," Steve said, shaking Mr. Schiffman's hand and waiting as Danny did as well. They left the store together, returning to the Camaro.

"That makes it real, somehow," Danny said as Steve pulled out of the parking lot.

"Even after the engagement pictures, the invitations, and picking out flowers?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Those are the trappings. The rings are just between you and me."

"This is true," Steve agreed, reaching over to take Danny's hand and lace their fingers together. "This is true."


	4. When Pigs Fly

"No," Danny said again. He was trying to finish making dinner although having all four children under foot was making it more difficult than it should have been. It was one of their weekends back at their house where they could find a temporary reprieve from the demands of being the Governor's family. They could have brought the residence's chef, Lolhol Pu, with them but Danny enjoyed cooking for the entire clan when he had the chance. "None of you are going with Steve tomorrow. You have school. _And_you aren't invited," Danny said.

"But Danno," Alicia said from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. As the oldest, she was often the spokesperson for them all. She didn't mind and gladly relinquished the position to Grace whenever she was around. "He's going to be gone an entire week. We can go with him and come back on Wednesday."

"No," Danny said, turning around to face the four children who were looking at him with equal expressions of hope and excitement and possibility. "No. You aren't going."

"Where aren't they going?" Steve asked when he came into the kitchen. He was wearing one of his oldest, rattiest tee shirts and a pair of cargo pants that Danny had intended to throw out years ago. How they kept ending up in Steve's drawer remained a mystery. Not surprisingly, they had fresh grease on them from his never-ending battle with the Marquis. Why he didn't give up on that car was a question for the ages but it kept him happy so they never bothered to ask.

"They think they should go with you," Danny said, waving a wooden spoon in the general direction of the children.

"Why shouldn't they?" Steve asked, leaning against the kitchen cabinet right in Danny's way. Which Danny knew he knew and was absolutely doing it on purpose.

"What about school?" Danny asked, hitting Steve with the spoon to get him to move. "What about rehearsals and practice and what-not?"

"What-not?" Steve repeated, looking at each child. "Are you engaged in what-not again?"

"Not me," a chorus of voices said.

"There's no reason they shouldn't come, Danno," Steve said, the kids agreeing. "It will be a good experience for them. You are coming."

"You weren't supposed to tell them that," Danny said.

"Oops. Like they wouldn't notice when you disappeared," Steve laughed.

Danny shrugged, turning to look back at the children. "Fine. I give up. Go wash your hands," he said, watching them run out with their excited voices staying behind. "When will you learn to say no to then?" he asked Steve, looking up at him with something resembling disapproval on his face.

Steve just laughed and kissed him. "I will say no just as soon as pigs fly."

"I should have guessed," Danny said, standing on his toes to kiss Steve. "You big softie."

"Only when it comes to you and the kids."


	5. Snuggles and Cuddles

"I said no," Steve said, his arms crossed over his chest, his face blank which was a dangerous sign all on its own.

"And that's it?" Danny demanded, hands waving, feet pacing, blue eyes flashing in anger. "You said no so that's that."

"Yes," Steve ground out between clinched teeth. "The discussion is closed."

"No. No it's not," Danny retorted, pacing back toward him. A movement above his head caught his eye and he looked up to see Emma and John staring over the balcony at them. "Go back to bed," his voice softer and reflecting his guilt that the children had been witness to one of their rare fights. That was the last thing either Steve or Danny would want.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" John asked, his voice shaking. Next to him Emma was clutching her teddy bear in her chubby arms, tears streaming down her round face.

"It's okay, babies," Danny said, going up the steps. He could feel Steve right behind him. Danny picked up John as Steve scooped up the sobbing Emma. "It's okay."

"Why're you yellin'?" Emma asked into the damp shoulder of Steve's tee shirt.

"Daddies yell sometimes, baby. You don't need to cry," Steve soothed, kissing her head. "We aren't mad at you."

"We aren't," Danny added, carrying John into their bedroom as Steve brought Emma. They all piled up on the queen bed, Danny soothing their son as Steve tired to get their daughter to stop crying. "I'm sorry you heard us being angry. We aren't angry at you," Danny said, reaching over for a tissue to wipe away John's tears. Steve was using the same care to try and mop up Emma's tears.

"What were you yelling for?" John asked with a hiccup.

"We were yelling about Daddy things," Steve told them, reaching over to kiss John on the head. "You don't need to cry. We would never want to scare you."

"But why?" Emma asked, her eyes wide and worried. The set of her mouth was directly from Danny and said she was no more capable of dropping the subject than her father would be.

"Your Daddy was talking about doing something I didn't think he should," Steve said quietly.

"Is it dangrus?" John asked, looking from Steve to Danny and back.

"No more than usual," Danny said. "I know what I'm doing and it would be just fine."

"It's an unnecessary risk," Steve said in the same quiet voice. "Please, Danno. Please tell me you won't do it."

Danny sighed and leaned over Emma enough to kiss Steve on the mouth. "All right. Now that I've upset you and the kids, I'll give up the idea."

"Thank you," Steve said in relief. "Do you babies want to sleep with us tonight?"

"We aren't babies, Daddy," Emma claimed as she and John shimmed under the covers in the middle of the bed.

"You are our babies," Danny reminded them with a smile. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"A movie," the kids cheered, all earlier upsetment forgotten.

"All right," Danny laughed, going to the TV. "What do you want to watch?"

The kids argued about it for a few minutes before they decided, Danny putting on their chosen movie.

"Daddy and I are going to put on our pajamas," Steve said, kissing the kids. "We'll be right back."

"'Kay," John said absently, all of his focus on the movie they'd watched several times already.

Danny shook his head with a smile before following Steve into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. That made them laugh, Steve gathering Danny close to kiss him.

"Thank you," Steve said to the top of Danny's head.

"I'm not sure you're right but it's not worth upsetting the kids for," Danny said, burying his nose in Steve's chest and inhaling the familiar scent. It was _home. _"Or you."


	6. Explosive Big Bang

"Come on, John. We're going to be late," Danny called down the hallway. Why couldn't the kids just be ready when they asked them to be? This was the third Independence Day since Steve had been elected Governor. Surely they knew by now that they had to get to Pearl in the next 45 minutes if the ceremony had any chance of starting on time. Danny wasn't sure where Emma was and had to take it on faith that she was ready to go. "John," Danny yelled as he went down to the hall toward John's room. "What is taking so long?"

Danny opened John's door the rest of the way to find him hanging upside down from the twin bed where he usual slept, his bare feet in the air, his head invisible. "John? What are you doing?"

"I can't find my slippahs," John said, his voice muffled by his upside-down position.

"We have to leave in five minutes or we're going to be late," Danny said, coming closer to squat down to look under the bed. There were no flip flops there. All Danny saw was John's upside-down head. "What about your closet?" Danny asked him.

John's head disappeared and Danny straightened to see him getting off the bed. "I checked. They aren't in there."

"You need to find a pair of sneakers then. Please hurry up," Danny said, leaving the bedroom to go down to Emma's room. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Emma called from her bedroom.

"You ready?" Danny asked as he entered her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon holding it up.

"Yeah," Emma agreed, coming around her bed to stand in front of Danny. "I've been ready."

"All right," he said, kissing her head. He looked down at her feet, pointing at her shoes. "Those are John's."

"Not any more," she said with a giggle, leaving her room for the sitting room where Steve was waiting. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey baby girl. What have you done with your brother and your father?" Steve asked.

"Don't know," she said, waving casually down the hall. She moved behind Steve when John emerged with his sneakers in his hand.

"Those are my slippahs," John said, pointing down at Emma's feet.

"We don't have time to argue about this right now, Bud," Danny said. "We need to leave so we aren't late."

"Why are you wearing John's shoes?" Steve asked Emma, looking more closely at her feet.

She shrugged innocently and left the sitting room for the stairs.

"Why is she wearing your shoes?" Steve asked John.

"She left hers at the beach house," John said with a frown.

"Oh," Danny said. "Well. It doesn't really matter. Come on. We can't be late for the festivities."

~0~

They made it to the reviewing stand at Pearl with 7 minutes to spare. They were all given their Independence Day leis of red and white flowers, blue ribbons woven through. Steve gave his speech, keeping it short because it was about the celebration, not him.

He sat between Danny and John, the high school band playing all the expected patriotic songs. Some of the cheerleaders were there to perform, Emma deciding she would rather sit with the family. It really was so much easier on the whole.

"When will they start?" John asked Danny, leaning closer to Steve to see his watch. "It's been dark for 20 minutes already."

"You sure are the impatient one," Danny told him. "They'll start when they start."

"They'll start when they start?" Steve repeated. "That barely makes sense."

"Then tell your son to stop complaining," Danny said, turning to listen to Emma.

"And then Leul told Dancy that Walkaen likes her but I said _Leul_ likes her. You know, _likes_ _her_likes her. But Dancy said it's not true and anyway she doesn't like Walkaen like that so it doesn't matter what Leul said and she doesn't want to go out with Leul either so I don't know why she even cares or tells me what they tell her when she doesn't even care."

"Do I talk this much?" Danny whispered to Steve.

"All the time," Steve said, his palm on Danny's knee, a smile on his face.

"Who does Dancy like?" John asked Emma to the surprise of her fathers. They really didn't think he had been listening.

"She says she doesn't like anybody like that but I think she secretly likes Walkaen but she won't admit it because she told me he's cool and all but he isn't someone she wants to go out with but I'm not even sure her mom and dad would let her got out with him even though he could take her to the back-to-school dance but who knows if he'll still like her then it's so far away and you know how it goes – you like somebody one day and don't give a flip about them the next day. I'm thirsty."

Danny laughed at that. "I'm not surprised. What do you want?"

"I don't care," she decided, looking over at the refreshment stand. "Coconut water."

"I'll go," Henry said, standing up.

"You don't have to," Danny said. "I'll get it."

"It's much easier for me to go," Henry said, pointing at the line. "You may not make it back in time."

"Thank you," Danny said. "John? What do you want?"

"A coke," John said, turning to talk to one of his friends sitting in the row in front of them. His father was a member of Steve's staff, sitting in the row reserved for them.

"Governor? Danny?" Henry asked.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Steve said.

"I'll have some water," Danny requested.

"Be right back," Henry said, climbing down off the reviewing stand. Danny watched him go over to the refreshment stand, all those in line deferring to him and insisting that he go directly to the front. Henry had that affect on people when he didn't even intend to. One more reason he was so helpful as a member of Steve's personal staff.

"…and I would have cheered too but it's so hot and then I'd be in the papers and Daddy said that was okay but doesn't it get old?" Emma was saying when Danny tuned back into her. "Doesn't it, Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby, it does," Danny agreed, feeling Steve laugh next to him, knowing Danny had only heard part of what she had said. "The choice was yours not to cheer, right?"

"Right. Coach said it was completely voluntary and we didn't have to unless we wanted to and told me she understood if I didn't want to and wanted to sit with you instead."

"Good," Danny said with a nod. He accepted the water from Henry as he distributed the other drinks. Danny got one sip before Steve reached over for it, drinking half in one go. "I thought you didn't want anything."

Steve shrugged, handing what was left of the water back to Danny.

"I see," Danny said. "You wanted mine but not your own."

"Shh…" Steve said. "Fireworks are starting."

"And I need to stop talking for that?" Danny asked, looking up at the explosion of colors.

"No. Just stop in general," Steve teased, making Danny snort at him.


	7. For Want of a Button

The meeting was endless. The Governor asked the same questions repeatedly. Did he think asking them differently would bring about a different response? Steve was amazed at Danny's patience as he explained, one more time, why Chin needed that particular piece of hardware or Kono couldn't just make do with the rifle she had been using. Steve had witnessed that level of patience from Danny only when he was dealing with their children. Maybe the kids had mellowed them both. Steve couldn't say for sure. Danny still ranted more than anyone Steve had ever met, and more often than not, Steve was the reason. Or the excuse. Not that Danny ever really needed one.

As Danny showed the Governor the meticulous Excel spreadsheets he had prepared to justify all the seeming "exorbitant expenditures," Steve kept himself occupied by watching the flex and bunch of Danny's muscles under the fabric of his dress shirt. This was one of Steve's personal favorites – blue and yellow strips that always clung to Danny's chest and shoulders like it couldn't bear to be away from him. Steve knew just how the shirt felt. He wondered how Danny continued to defy the laws of physics to keep the shirt closed. The buttons strained against their holes, doing their best to escape confinement and share the beauty that lay beneath with the entire world.

"Isn't that right, Steve?" Danny said. There was a twinkle in his eye that told Steve he knew he'd been caught. Well. No matter. The distraction of contemplating the death-defying buttons was worth it.

"Absolutely," Steve said with a decisive nod. Danny knew he had no earthly idea what he'd just agreed to but the Governor was apparently convinced.

"And there is no other option?" the Governor asked, studying the spreadsheet.

"None that we've found, sir," Steve replied. Danny winked in approval, turning his 'serious business' face back to the Governor.

"Very well. Submit the requisitions and I'll sign them," the Governor said.

"Thank you, sir. We'll have them to you first thing Monday," Steve said, standing as the Governor did.

"Very well. Thank you for your time," Denning said with a brisk nod, leaving to their wishes for his pleasant weekend.

Danny gathered up all of the paperwork he had brought, intentionally avoiding meeting Steve's eyes.

"Do I want to know what I agreed to?" Steve asked, watching Danny's fluid, efficient movements which caused even more pressure to his buttons.

"Nope," Danny said. "If you hadn't been so busy eye-humping me, you'd know."

"Eye-humping is not all I plan to do to you as soon as I get you home," Steve said in a low, seductive voice. That tone never failed to send shivers skittering over Danny's body.

"Then it's probably a good thing Emma and John are staying at Rachel's tonight," Danny said with a wink.

"They are?" Steve asked, frowning.

"Yes, Steven," Danny said with a sigh. "Our children are going fishing on Stan's boat tomorrow. So they are spending the night at their house."

"Oh," Steve said. "And you told me this?"

"Several times," Danny confirmed.

"Was I eye-humping you when you said it?"

"Probably. You usually are," Danny said in a stern voice.

"Oh like you mind," Steve laughed, rounding the table to kiss Danny on the mouth.

"I never said I minded," Danny corrected, smiling up at his goof-ball husband. "Why don't you call the office and tell everyone to go home for the weekend?"

"So we can?" Steve asked, leaning down to kiss Danny again.

"Exactly," Danny said.

"Excellent idea," Steve said, taking his phone out of one of his many pockets. It didn't take long for him to call Chin and let him know their work-week was finally over. Because 78 hours was enough for anyone. Even Hawaii Five-0.

"Do we have anything in the house to eat?" Danny asked as they got into the Camaro. The papers were carefully stored in the backseat, no longer needed until Monday.

"You," Steve said.

Danny laughed and looked over at Steve. He had an expression that he usually saved for chasing down criminals and scrubbing toilets. When Steve turned it on him, it usually meant they would forget to eat dinner. And Danny was very much okay with that.

Danny didn't try to engage Steve in conversation on the trip home. They had barely seen each other over the past week, sleeping a luxury that had mostly dispensed with. Danny usually made it home in time to feed the kids and catch a few hours of sleep. Steve had hardly been home at all. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Steve barely had the engine off before he was out of the car, waiting impatiently for Danny to leave his side. When he did, Steve grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him up the walk.

"You are still a Neanderthal, after all these years," Danny complained, pressing up against Steve's back as he unlocked the door.

"Yes I am," Steve grunted, opening the door to pull Danny through. As soon as they were inside, Steve shoved Danny up against the door and attached himself to Danny's mouth like he had been deprived of oxygen and only Danny could cure him.

"I've missed you," Danny said as Steve kissed down his jaw to his neck, mouthing the thrum of his heartbeat.

"Mmm…" Steve agreed, nipping Danny's neck beneath the collar of the shirt. "Too many clothes."

"If you'll get off me, I'll do something about it," Danny said, his hands firmly on Steve's ass, holding him as close as he could.

Steve shook his head as he licked his way down to Danny's chest, Danny shivering from the sensations Steve never failed to stir. He was rock hard and if Steve didn't touch him soon, it wouldn't matter.

"Steve," Danny pleaded, thrusting his hips to increase the amount of delicious pressure on his cock. "Do something about this."

"I will," Steve said, looking at Danny with a wicked smile before sucking a mark into his neck.

"What? What is that look? Nothing good ever comes from that look," Danny complained. It was pro forma. He had no choice.

Steve laughed, a deep throaty sound that went straight to Danny's erection. Danny thought Steve as planning to bite a line down his chest until he felt a sharp tug on his shirt followed by the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric.

"You animal. Did you just bite off my button?" Danny demanded. Steve smiled at him, the evidence still in his teeth. "This is one of my favorite shirts," Danny protested as Steve spit out the button and bit off the next one. "You are buying me a new one," Danny whispered, the sight of those strong white teeth removing each button more than Danny could stand. "You can touch me or I can come without it," Danny whispered into Steve's hair. Steve laughed, biting off the last button before using his teeth to open Danny's belt. Danny was glad he was leaned up against the door because his knees had gone weak. It got worse when Steve opened his pants the same way. Danny tried to hurry things along by pulling himself out of his pants but Steve slapped away his hands.

"This is mine," Steve growled, Danny kissing Steve's head.

"Always has been," Danny confirmed softly.

Steve shoved down the offending pants and pressed kisses on the line from navel to where Danny's cock bounced against his stomach. Danny moaned when Steve blew a cool stream across the weeping tip.

"Please," Danny moaned, trying to shove Steve's mouth lower. Steve took the hint and went to his knees, finally, finally taking Danny into this mouth. "Oh God," Danny whispered, his head banging against the door. "Oh God. Just like that."

Steve hummed around him, Danny shivering in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Steve's expertise in all things Danny had Danny spilling down his throat, Steve taking it all in before releasing him. He kissed his way back up Danny's stomach and chest, easing him bonelessly onto the floor.

Steve sat pressed next to him, entwining their fingers as he waited for Danny to return to him. Danny finally focused enough to turn and smile at Steve, bliss written all over his face.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Steve said, looking at the holes he'd made.

"Ehh…" Danny said, waving it away. "It's just a shirt."

"I was my favorite," Steve said, mourning its loss. But what a way to go.

"You should have thought of that before you attacked me like the animal that you are."

"Yep," Steve agreed with an innocent smile. "Let's take this upstairs and see what other articles of clothing we can destroy."

"You are on," Danny agreed, allowing Steve to help him to his feet. They'd find all the buttons in the morning so the kids wouldn't know what had happened to the shirt. Some things your children just did not need to know.


	8. One Button's Story

_A/N: Crack. Pure and total crack. And a sequel to "For Want of a Button."_

_Most of all - I'm sorry._

* * *

His story was not so different from that of his brothers. He knew his place and stayed in it. Except on those rare occasions when he slipped through and left the yeoman's share of the work to his closest neighbor.

He was Button Number Three. His was a place of honor coveted by all other Shirt Buttons. To be anointed Button Number Three meant leaving the top of Shirt open just enough to offer a glimpse but not the entire picture. Button Number Two left too much to the imagination, Number Four not enough. And Button Number One was scorned for being too high (and mighty some of the other Buttons gossiped to one another in the dark of the closet.) Five and Six lived in those nether-regions whispered about but never discussed in polite Button society. It was rumored to be hot there, stuffed as they were inside The One's trousers. But Button Number Three lived in the fresh air, the sunlight reflecting off his mother of pearl surface.

Button Number Three held it all together. He got all the attention. He was the last put in place, the first freed from confinement when Shirt was done for the day. Shirt took all the credit for the stares they garnered but Button Number Three knew he was the one they were all looking at, the one they all admired for doing his job so gracefully and so well.

Except - Tall Man looked at him with burning in his eyes. Tall Man's touch was rough as he shoved Button Number Three through his hole, impatience making his fingers clumsy. Tall Man tried blaming Button but he would never snag on purpose. The One never had trouble sliding him through and settling him in place. Tall Man could learn from The One on how to treat Buttons with the respect they were all due.

Button Number Three loved The One to whom they all belonged. He was jealous that Shirt was in contact with The One in ways Button never could be. Shirt got to cling to The One, caressing his skin and showing off his muscles. Shirt got to see _all_ of The One. Button Number Three spent the majority of his time looking at Tall Man's hard stomach. And because Tall Man refused to wear a real Shirt, there were no Buttons for Button Number Three to commiserate with. Maybe if Tall Man wore a respectable Shirt once in a while, he'd treated The One's Shirt and Buttons with more care, with honor rather than as a barrier standing in the way of what he wanted.

The air was charged with something like static the fateful afternoon. Tall Man was staring at Button Number Three in such a way that if he had skin, it would be covered with goosebumps. There was a familiar fire in Tall Man's eyes, a fire Button Number Three had seen time and time again. Nothing good came of that look. It meant Shirt would be discarded roughly, in haste and thoughtlessness. There were rumors of what occurred between The One and Tall Man after Shirt was tossed shamelessly aside but none of the Buttons could confirm the stories. Number Three suspected Five and Six knew more than they were saying but they kept their secrets sewn up tight.

Button Number Three's view of the ride in Car was obscured by the seat belt but he knew instinctively where they were headed. He was going home. The One's work day was over. Shirt would soon be in the hamper with his brothers, waiting until he was refreshed and hung lovingly back in the closet.

Number Three could feel the heart racing under him. He hadn't seen enough coffee go past him to account for the speed of The One's breathing or heartbeat. He suspected Number Five and Number Six knew the truth about exactly how and why The One was reacting, but Number Three wasn't in a position to inquire.

He was momentarily free to see their house when Car came to a screeching halt. But all too soon, Tall Man was looming over him, manhandling The One and straining Number Three's hole. Number Three could see that Tall Man's breathing was equally fast, his Shirt stretching and relaxing to accommodate his reactions to The One. Button Number Three did not enjoy being squished up against the hard planes of Tall Man's back when The One draped himself there. What was The One doing? He did not need to be encouraging the brute-like behavior of anyone who had no respect for Shirt.

Tall Man shoved Shirt up against the closed door, attacking The One with his mouth. Shirt hated it when that happened. It made him wet and he would begin to wilt. Shirt liked standing tall and proud but Tall Man so often made that impossible. The Buttons knew they would be next. Tall Man would use his work roughened fingers to shove them aside, revealing the treasures that they worked so hard to protect.

But…but this time, Tall Man didn't release Button Number Three from confinement. There was Button Number Three, one moment glaring at Tall Man's ridiculous tee shirt. And the next, the next moment there was only darkness. And steamy air soaking his surface. What? What was happening? Why were Tall Man's teeth showing? Wait! What was he doing?

Button Number Three struggled to slip out of his hole, to give Tall Man access to The One's body. But he was too slow. And his delay was his undoing. Tall Man… the savage… the _animal_… bit through Shirt, jarring Number Three loose, away from his friends, the only family he'd ever known. Button Number Three was disoriented, confused. He was singular, unbound, unsewn….alone in the dark.

He resigned himself to living within the murky depths of Tall Man. It wasn't a fate he'd ever envisioned for himself.

Neither was he prepared for his flight from the Tall Man's mouth through the air to come crashing onto the hardwood floor. The indignity of landing face down, under the end table, up against Tall Man's ridiculous boots. He'd never been warned that such things could happen. How was this possible?

Shirt lay in tatters. Brother Buttons lay strewn about the floor like tiny victims of a material massacre. And Tall Man laughed…laughed at their demise. Like he'd won a prize.

Maybe he had, Button Number Three thought as the last threads of life left him. Maybe he had been the enemy the entire time and only now, now when it was too late, did he understand that The One was willing to sacrifice them all for what he truly wanted. Because Tall Man was more important than all of them combined. If only he'd understood that sooner. Perhaps Five and Six could have warned them. But it was too late. Too late….


End file.
